


Maybe It Was A Good Thing

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is still broken up over Dani and Niall won't give up. What will this lead to? Past mentions of abuse. Niam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Was A Good Thing

Liam was a mess, he hadn't left his bedroom for days. Never, not once, not even to get food. He was interrupted by the sound of more banging on his door and groaned, trying to hide his face in the pillow.

**"Liam get your ass up!! I'm sick of you moping about Danielle. She's gone and I know you love her but you have to move on!!"** Niall shouted from behind the door.

Liam said nothing as usual and buried his face in the pillow even more, trying to hide the tears that were still falling a week ago, but for some reason the banging just got louder.

Niall rolled his eyes and stormed into the room. He took one look at Liam before tearing the pillow from his grasp. **"Get up!!"** He yelled angrily "Go away Niall." Liam rasped out before burying himself under the cover, not caring that Niall was pissed off.

**"Stop pushing me away!!"** Niall croaked out, sitting beside liam and annoyingly pushing him Liam shot up. "GO AWAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, him burying himself again.

**"No!"** Niall whimpered out, tears bursting from his eyes. Liam never yelled at him and it was scaring him to the point where he shook.

Liam took a look at Niall and saw the tears and instantly felt bad, why was he pinning his problems on Niall of all people? "Hey, hey..." he quickly bought Niall into a hug, squeezing him tightly against his now skinner frame.

Niall cried softly into Liams ear. He shouldn't be the one in tears when his friend was heart broken. **"I-I'm sorry for making you mad. P-please don't hate me."**

"I could never hate you Ni, i'm so sorry i yelled at you." Liam mumbled, trying to soothe the boy he'd had a crush on since X Factor and before Dani. "I just was mad at everything that happened and didn't want to talk, but i should have never raised my voice to you. You've been there since it happened."

**"I'm sorry too."** Niall whispered, nuzzling his face into Liams soft neck and enjoying his scent. **"I'm sorry about Danielle. She made a huge mistake and you deserve better than that."** he mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, i do." Liam finally realized that he had a chance and if he didn't take it, it would probably never come about again. He cupped Niall's face and brought it up to his. "There's something i have to tell you Ni, something i've wanted to tell you for years. I've tried my best to hide it, but now i know i can't and Dani made me realize that."

**"What is it?"** Niall whispered, his lips barely parting as he spoke. **"I-is it bad?"** "No, it's not bad, not to me, but to you i don't know..." Liam hesitated, before bringing his lips down to Niall's. "But i want to find out."

**"D-don't do this."** Niall whimpered as he tried desperately not to kiss him. **"I-I still think of Josh. P-please stop."** he whispered.

"There is a difference between Josh and me Niall." Liam said softly. "I'm so much better that abusive asshole." and with that, he kissed Niall, feeling the soft lips he wanted to feel for so long.Urgency controlled Niall's lips as he kissed Liam back hungrily. He wound his arms around his neck.

"Do you know how i felt, seeing those bruises on you before Dani broke up with me?" He said between kisses. "It killed me inside to think you were getting treated that way."

**"You could have done something."** Niall whispered into Liams soft plump lips. **"I needed someone to stick up for me. W-why didn't you?"**

"I thought it wasn't Josh at first, but then i got suspicious and when i saw you and Josh backstage the night me and Dani broke up, i was going over to help you, but Dani got to me first. I'm so sorry Niall, you shouldn't have gone through that."

Niall nodded weakly and cuddled back into Liam's neck. **"It's ok baby."** he cooed, slowly kissing up his neck. **"You're here for me now and that's all I need."**

"Just like you are for me Ni. I love you." He whispered into Niall's lips as he kissed him again. **"I love you too."** Niall grinned, kissing him back tenderly, trailing his hands all down Liams soft but skinny back.

Liam sniffed himself and almost gagged "I really need a shower..." he looked down at Niall "Come join me?" **"Wouldn't miss it for the world."** Niall grinned back, quickly being dragged behind Liam to the bathroom.

 

What happened next was well... history.


End file.
